memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Revelations Helena/Prologue
In New Gotham a young woman is watching the FNS on the wall viewer about Captain Typhuss James Kira's fleet. Captain Kira's fleet is one of the largest in Federation next to the Federation Home Fleet, one that is always sent on combat missions and other dangerous missions Julia says on the screen. She looks at the wall viewer. Helena leaves to find her father. At Starfleet Command Typhuss is walking toward Admiral Cornwell's office when John catches up to him. Hey there buddy just got back from a mission I take it? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles. Yeah I did Typhuss says as he looks at John. He look at him. Same here these Xindi are very tough no wonder President Archer had trouble with them when he took Enterprise on the Expanse mission John says as he looks at him. They enter Cornwell's office as she greets them. Hello Captains Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. John shook her hand. Admiral Cornwell its a pleasure to meet you as a Starfleet Captain John says as he shook her hand. Katrina smiles and then shook Typhuss's hand. Typhuss its good to see you again sorry I couldn't be there for the debriefing when Voyager returned in 2377 Katrina says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You didn't miss much Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. Captain Martin looks at her. You really didn't it was nothing but a blaming for breaking half a dozen Starfleet regulations I was there along with Admiral Picard Captain Martin says as he looks at her. They sit down as Cornwell beings the briefing. For some weeks the Xindi-Suliban Alliance have been getting the upper hand on us in every engagement to date Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. She activates the monitor. Five weeks ago a fleet of Xindi-Insectoid and Reptilian warships ambushed a medical convoy full of injured unarmed men, women and children no survivors Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Both John and Typhuss have chills up their spines hearing that seeing how both are fathers with kids of their own as Cornwell inputs commands into the panel. The next day a fleet of Sublian cell ships bombarded a colony blew their entire ecosystem to shreds no survivors innocent men, women, and children dead Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Their both shocked and devesated by the images their seeing as Typhuss chimes in. We have to attack them now, hit them with everything we got Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. Normally I would agree with you but after suffering heavy losses in the Borg Invasion and the Borg attack on Bajor Starfleet Command isn't ready to commit a large force to an engagement yet I know you two are fathers and how hard it was to watch those sensor recordings Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Then klaxon blares. Warning intruder alert the computer says in its female voice. They leave her office as John and Typhuss are thrown compression phaser rifles and walk into the record room as its dark and sparky from whatever shorted out the power in the room as they turn on the lights on their rifles Typhuss motions to John to check the right side John moves to the right and searches the area and then is ambushed by the unknown figure as his rifle slid from him and they fought each other as the figure flips him over her shoulder and points a knife at his neck. Tell me what I wanna know and I won't kill you the figure says as she looks at him. Then she hears a rifle power up as Typhuss has it aimed at her. I'm wearing the Kull warrior armor your weapon has no effect on me the figure says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. What do you want Typhuss says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Dad? she says as she looks at him. Typhuss is a bit stunned as she removes her hood. I'm Helena Kyle I think I am your daughter Helena says as she looks at him. Both John and Typhuss are shocked. How do you know I am your father Typhuss says as he looks at Helena.